WindClan/Roleplay Archive3
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Windclan... I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. I knew that Silverpaw standing over me. She hissed at me. "You know Gustpaw, right?" she hissed. I tried to move, but I felt that I was held down by something. I nodded. She snarled in my face and said, "Then stay away from him,". I was confused. "What do you mean?" I hissed back. --Avalanchestrike 23:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) "What should we do? We can't launch a head on attack." I said. "We should sneak up on him," said Blueswipe. "Agreed," said Fireheart. We entered the camp and kept ourselves hidden. We started to yell to get the ShadowClan cats confused and dashed towards Avalanchepaw. Fireheart grabed her by the scruff. "Don't mess with WindClan you crow food eaters!" yowled Blueswipe. We dashed into WindClan territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) "thank StarClan," I gasped. I turned to Fireheart. "How do you feel, Fireheart?" --Avalanchestrike 00:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "Great," Fireheart purred. "But I'm more conserned about is you," he said looking at a would down her side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe nosed Avalanchpaw. "Sit down," She instructed. "Help will hopfully be on the way." Prickl ar 13:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "No, no sitting down," he started. "We need to move, and fast." We started traveling back to camp. "We still have not acomplished what we came here for, Fireheart," I pionted out. "I know," he muttered, not turning to look at me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) "I don't feel so good," I replied, I feel like my head is spinning. "Did you find Gustpaw and Mudsplash?" I asked Blueswipe and Windfeather. --Avalanchestrike 01:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "No, but they are fine," said Fireheart. "How do you know?" I asked. 'Just trust me on this one, O.k?" he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I struggled to my paws. "let's go," I said, before I collapsed again. Fireheart hurried to me and help me to my paws. "I'm not a kit," I hissed at Fireheart. --Avalanchestrike 01:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Then get up and walk," he hissed back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I gulped. "i don't think I can," I hissed "I'm in pain and I have enduring it since I got here," I continued. I felt weaker than ever and fell my side, panting. I could tell that Windfeather has rushed to my side, but I only hear voices, not actual words. --Avalanchestrike 02:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Then why would you-" he stoped talking and sighed. "Windfeather, help me carry her back to camp." I nodded in reply. We started to travel again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 03:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I wake up to the commotion Fireheart and Windfeather was arguing about. "What is going on?" I asked. They stopped arguing and turned to me. A purr rose from Fireheart's throat. "You're awake, Avalanchepaw," He purred. I shook my head and remember what happen. I then remembered what Silverpaw said to me. "I need to talk to Gustpaw," I said to Fireheart. --Avalanchestrike 21:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Then go," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I saw Gustpaw talking to Nightleaf. "Gustpaw, I need to talk to you," I said, wrapping my tail over my paws. --Avalanchestrike 22:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "Why do you think she needed to talk to Gustpaw so badly?" I asked. "I dunno," replied Fireheart. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) (sorry, i RP Gustpaw) "What do you want?" He growled. I flinched under his tone, but I straighten up. "I need to talk to you in private," I growled back. I led him out of camp. For some reason, I'm wondering why Mudsplash is behind us. --Avalanchestrike 22:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That night... In the warriors den I heard rusling in the bushes outside. I exited the den and whent into the forest. I smelled a cat but I was unsure if it was a clan cat, or a rogue. "Hello," I called out. A black and ornge striped tom pounced on me. "Rogue!" I hissed as I slashed at his face. We started to fight. I was pushed near a deep cavern ledge. I triped and fell over. One claw clung to the ledge. The tom loomed over me and I knew he would push me over. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the fillan blow. Instead, he stuck out his paw and gestured me to grab it, I did and he pulled me back up. "Why'd you do it?' I asked. "Why did I do what?" he asked. "Pull me back up instead of killing me," I said. "Why would I want to kill you?" he asked. "But you puonced on me and we started fighting," I said. "Yeah, It was fun," he said. "Why are you on WindClan territory?" I asked. "Cause," he replied. I sighed, I was getting no where. (After you finish talking to Gustpaw, say you heard Windfeather and the tom talking) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I jumped back after Gustpaw was about to claw me. "Why do you think that Silverpaw likes me?" he growled. "If you send anything to anybody, I'll shred-" He paused. We nosed though the bush to when I smelled Windfeather and a rouge. --Avalanchestrike 23:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) "What's your name?" I asked. "Apollo, and you?" he replied. "Windfeather," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, I need to RP gustpaw) "should we tell Featherstar?" Gustpaw whispered to my ear. I shook my head. No Way I tell Featherstar I thought Windfeather will shred me. "We will get in trouble if Featherstar finds out," He meowed. I has to admit he was right. "I know," I said. He pressed himself to me. I thought it was because of the cold, but I was thinking of something different. --Avalanchestrike 17:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (RP him as much as you want, Silver has not been active in a long time) I heard whispers in the undergrowth. "Avalanchepaw? Gustpaw?" I called. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Uh-oh. I thought. Me and Gustpaw popped our heads out of the ferns. --Avalanchestrike 17:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "What are y'all doing out here so late?' I asked. "And with no warrior to accompany you." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) before I can say anything, Gustpaw helps me. "She just needed to talk to me." He said, I bit back a thanks. "Besides what are doing here and with that rouge?" He hissed. "Thanks," I whispered, I could tell he was nodding. (Do u think Silver will kill me if Gustpaw and Avalanchepaw will be more than friends?) --Avalanchestrike 17:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (She said she wants Silverpaw and Gustpaw to like eachother.) "This is Apollo," I paused. "A friend," I added. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (how do you know?) I was a little concerned. "I never you had a friend outside of the clan," Gustpaw joked. I was wondering what will Silverpaw will say about me and Gustpaw. I had to amdit he was oddly nice to me sometimes. --Avalanchestrike 17:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) (I read Gustpaw's page) "Well now I do," I joked back. "Well I'll be on my way," said Apollo as he started to walk away. "Wait, you can stay here the night and travel in the morning," I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, Featherstar wont mind as long as we ask her first," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not too sure about that," Gustpaw replied. "I sort of told the clan about who Mudspalsh likes,". I started at him with shock. --Avalanchestrike 17:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "What?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "So if you tell Featherstar she'll probably banish you" Gustpaw hissed. --Avalanchestrike 18:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "Banaish me for what?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I could guess what Gustpaw was thinking. Featherstar wanted her clan to be pure blood. She always gives me a look for that. --Avalanchestrike 18:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I stared at me. "If this is about WindClan being 'pure' we've already soiled that statement," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) "Never mind," Gustpaw meowed. "can we get back to camp?" I hissed "It's cold,". As we headed back to camp, I wondered where Apollo came from. --Avalanchestrike 22:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Writers Category:WindClan